


Mile High Club

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Wyvern Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Prompt: "Petra and Claude invent the mile high club. They're the only ones coordinated enough for this.Bonus points if Petra has a strap."It's what it says on the tin
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> written for https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/

A relationship is always a give and take; Claude is used to that transactional aspect. He knew what to expect, how to get what he wanted, and how to survive. But it’s not like he always needed things to be that way. Sometimes, it turns out, it can instead be an exchange with someone, something far more mutual. From teaching each other new things to exploring new places together, to learning the other’s body.

Claude gifted a tandem-wyvern saddle. For Petra, but really for both of them. Two sets of stirrups, but nothing else to separate them when they rode through the sky on Claude’s steed. Petra had given Claude a set of garments from her homeland. It was also a gift for herself, in that she had a matching set, and also that it made Claude even more of a joy to look upon.

These gifts, they chose to enjoy together. Draping the loose cloth and the intricate beading over each other’s skin, and taking off into the sky together. Petra sits behind him, clinging for warmth, close enough that Claude can feel another gift they are meant to share, pressing up against the small of his back.

Claude honestly knew so little about magic, but he trusted Petra. Brigid apparently was similar to Almyra in that they were far more open about sex than in Fodlan. Claude, of course, was intimately familiar with the glass and porcelain dildos crafted by skilled artisans back home. But this was new.

A strange pliable material, apparently developed by imperial researchers. Nearly as soft and flexible as a real human member. With a little bit of magic, it felt just as warm too.

It felt crazy, what they were about to try, but Claude found that very fact to be even more exciting. While on the ground, they had prepared, entangled in their tent. Made sure that Claude was loose and ready, that he agreed with the dildo and all. It was a terrible tease, and so he was more than a bit anxious to ride it out to its conclusion.

Petra, she was somehow like the solid ground that Claude could feel anchored to. Even feeling exposed in this sparse clothing, even seated atop a wyvern where one wrong move could mean death at any moment. Petra’s arms around his waist were everything. He wanted her, wanted her to just make him helpless, completely at her mercy.

Claude stands up in the stirrups, gazing out upon the horizon, he then releases the reigns and ties them to the horn of the saddle before leaning back for Petra to catch him. Khalilah begins to glide, and without the beating of her wing flaps, Claude is able to be steady enough to sit back on Petra’s strap. 

Feeling the slick tip slide along his crevice made him go somehow even harder than before. The thrill of it all meant that he had been sitting there in complete anticipation, the beaded skirt tented at his hips. 

Khalilah has to beat her wings to maintain their altitude but soon starts to glide again. Claude angles his hips back and feels the head press against his entrance. He shudders, and Petra’s hands move to hold him by his chest. One wrong move and they were both dead. 

Claude’s posture is loose, his body moving along with the wingbeats of his steed as she flaps again, and he lets that work him against the strap, feeling it push further and further into him. He leans forward and grips the horn of the saddle and lets Petra sheathe herself to the hilt.

He lets out a long groan and settles himself around it, feeling how his body adjusted and the slight pain soon faded away.

“How is your feeling?” Petra asks, having to yell to be heard over the rushing wind around them. 

“Fantastic!” He barely manages to squeak back at her.He pushes down into the stirrups to lift himself up a few inches, just enough to start fucking himself on the dildo. Petra follows too, standing up in her stirrups as well to meet him in short bursts.

Khalilah now drifts lower and her wingbeats become regular again, which serves to only amplify the action of Claude’s hole sliding up and down the length of the dildo.

Petra’s hips jerk and find their way into a slow circular grind. Claude’s arms go weak and he slumps forward against the saddle. Oh, he prayed that Khalilah could just circle and find her way back to the ground, because Claude was too far gone. 

His knuckles go white on the saddle horn, Petra’s nails dig into his chest as her hips continued to grind and thrust until he can feel the buckles of her harness against his ass.

“Petra!” He gasps, overcome by shudders as the momentum of the wyvern’s flight carries him through a few final thrusts, with Petra’s hips dragging the phallus along his prostate, ensuring that he crashed finally into orgasm. He feels her lips against his neck, her breasts on his back, and then finally feels her strap slip out of him, but she still remains within him.

He cums against his brand new skirt, which he feels a bit bad about, but it was better than getting it on the saddle or worse on poor Khalilah. Claude fully collapses forward, just enough strength to hold on while Petra grabs the reigns. That sure was a comforting thought, now she had complete control, literally, and Claude didn’t have to worry about a thing. 

“Next time,” he gasps. “Let's just do this whole thing on the ground, on a soft bed,” he wheezes.

Petra laughs against his hair and nuzzles against his neck. He can’t quite hear her reply, but he can feel it, and he knows it. 


End file.
